


Higgins and the Toast

by Kit_Kat_27



Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Fistfight, Injury, Naughty Doctor, gordie looking out for his friends, higgy isnt doing too well, injured higgins and magnum, protective Magnum
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25674427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kit_Kat_27/pseuds/Kit_Kat_27
Summary: How does an ex-spy handle only being able to use one arm? How did she end up in this situation?
Comments: 10
Kudos: 48





	Higgins and the Toast

**Author's Note:**

> wow, I got a little carried away with words, considering this was gonna be a short introductory chapter!
> 
> Thanks to lil_tasha for proofreading for me and to the peeps off discord who saved me from editing for hours :)

Sitting herself up in bed, she tried to prepare herself mentally and physically for the day. Her day that was planned was an uneventful one. She and Magnum had no client meetings scheduled and they had just closed the latest case yesterday, so she had the day of, well sort of.

She still had her usual major-domo tasks to tend to; getting food orders placed, paying the taxes and bills for the estate.

But this was going to be fun with her right arm in a sling.

In Magnum’s words “her torso and arm were pretty messed up.”

* * *

It had happened yesterday, just as they had thought the case was getting wrapped up. They had tracked the missing drugs, after a long-winded search of people blaming a man called Mike Kerswill, and they had hoped that they would manage to track him down and drop him off for Gordon at the police station.

 _Well, that was the plan, but things never go as planned when you’re a P.I.,_ she had thought to herself.

She had driven them to what was listed as Mike’s home on his records, which after a disagreement of them arguing in the garage, in the black California. She had argued “We are not taking the bright red Ferrari to sneak up on a man who is selling a lot of drugs” as Magnum had started to open the car door. “We may as well carry a sign above our heads as we drive saying that we’re P.I ‘s and that we’re coming to get you.” 

Acting as a scorned child, he had climbed into the passenger seat of the California, grumbling under his breath, which had brought a smirk to her face. “But I wanted to drive today, you’ve driven the last two days.”

The house, a typical 3-bedroom home with a “family” car parked out front, had blended in with its neighbouring buildings and did not give away what it held inside. Magnum, who was full of his usual charm that day, had decided to take the front while she snuck around the back in case his welcoming smile did not work on Mike.

Staying crouched, she climbed onto the porch of the house and peeked through the French doors. The layout of the house meant she could see straight through the house to the front door where she could hear Magnum trying to be as convincing as possible and uphold a conversation with Mike.

Glancing at the rest of the house, it all seemed normal, bar the twenty or so pill bottles lining the counter and the small cellophane packets dotted around. She presumed they were the pills from the bottles which he was probably selling off. [GU3] 

Ironically, on the wall above his products, were certificates certifying him as practising Doctor of Medicine and other degrees. She didn’t know whether to chuckle or feel sorry for the man on how you could work so hard for something for it to be possibly chucked down the drain with one wrong turn.

There seemed to be no one else on the lower floor, so she started to figure out a way inside without attracting attention to herself. The windows were small and high up with no way to reach them without dragging the metal bins over to the ledges, so she would have to go through the French doors and pray for the best.

Reaching from her position on the corner of the patio, she tried the first door, but it did not budge under her gentle pull, so she tried the other door and her last option of getting in. A gentle tug on this door handle and it slowly swung open without a creak.

Peeling herself from the wall, she snuck through the door and dived behind the sofa when she had seen Mikes head-turning to her direction. But thankfully, he had turned back to Magnum who was still rambling about restaurants.

“..you see it can’t be any restaurant, it needs to be one that will serve the best food and the best birthday cake as I want my friend to have the best birthday eve….”

A small smile formed on her lips at how, even though Magnum was purely rambling and making up the majority of what he was saying, she knew that subtly some of it was true. How he would want the best for anyone, especially if it was one of their Ohana’s birthdays.

Their last case, he had dragged the two of them to an expensive restaurant that would clear most of his account, just so she could try their lasagne after she had mentioned she hadn’t eaten it before.

Emerging from the sofa with a hand on her holster, she crept towards the door, hoping to create an ambush. As she slunk towards the door, she caught Magnums eyes and prayed that what she was trying to say with her eyes got across to him.

There were a slight eyebrow raise and nod, subtle that the drug doctor did not notice, which gave her the go-ahead to what she was about to do. Whether Magnum knew the full plan or whether he was going to make it up as he went, she did not know.

However, the oncoming fight was inevitable as this guy was getting angrier with Magnum’s rambling. They had the evidence, he just needed to talk. She was going to have to make sure that it moved back into the house, where it was going to be more contained and was not putting it on top of Magnum. This guy was taller than both and was an avid runner, so if he did get out of the house neither of them had a good chance of catching him and they were so close to wrapping up the case.

Springing off where she was positioned, she gave herself some speed and lashed out with a kick to the back of Mike’s knees with one leg while using the other to bring him backwards. Falling backwards with him, she rolled over a shoulder before she fully hit the ground.

He too caught himself and reached out and grabbed an ankle, yanking her back to the ground. Her knees smacked off the ground at an angle that a scream rose from her throat. The rest of her body too met the ground before she could stop it.

As she swung her feet back underneath her, a flurry of red floral was now engaging with their suspect.

Magnum flung himself at Mike from where he stood in the doorway, wiping a small wooden figurine of the black counter that sat next to the doorway.

His opponent stood tall over Higgins with her ankle in his hand. Her ankle soon left his focus when Magnum became his new target. The guy had initially looked like every over innocent doctor but not he was showing his true colours.

He came at magnum with a flying fist. Whipping his head to the side as the fist flew past his face, narrowly avoiding his cheek. He brought his fist up from his side, catching Mike in his side below his ribs.

Though the blow had force to it, it had little effect on Mike, who remained in the same position and was bringing the other fist to connect with the other side of Magnum’s face. He had a little time to react to this fist, which meant it connected with his cheekbone and caused sharp pain.

Dragging herself back to her feet, hearing a sharp of intake of breath and not knowing from who, she swung herself, so she faced the commotion. Sliding along the floor to get close behind of Mike, she threw her arm around his neck and pulled him towards her.

Gripping hard enough to have control but not to kill, she applied the same grip to the other arm which had wrapped around the doctor’s chest. His struggle wasn’t futile, he had power behind the fingers trying to remove her arms, but she too fought hard to force him backwards.

Lifting her knee, she drove it into the back of his knee, aiming for the centre. His knee buckled and gave her a few seconds of power as he fought to remain balanced. Quickly she brought her other knee up and gave even more force to the jab. As her knee collided with his, she was painfully reminded of the bruises that were forming from her initial fall.

Not wanting to give him the satisfaction of him causing her pain, she bit her lip and used as much power she had to drag him down to the floor while his knees were buckled. She felt some resistance, but as she was about to push him further down Mike used his size to throw her off him and backwards.

Falling backwards she had nothing to grab onto to stop her. the force of the fall was brought to a sudden stop as she landed onto the wall that made up the stairs. A sharp cry was drawn from her mouth as her shoulder connected with the staircase bannister that was behind them.

Watching Higgins grab Mike from behind, he knew that the odds were against her and that she was going to have to pull all her tricks out of the bag to win.

Pushing the pain and flames that was spreading across his face. He advanced forwards and went to rest his hand on his holster to be ready in case things got ugly and he needed to seriously step in. but as his hand met his hip bone he angrily remembered that he had left it in the glove box of the Ferrari to not spook Mike.

He tried to see if Higgins still had hers in the holster but her small frame was being blocked by Mike’s giant body as the pair struggled against each other. A smirk adorned Mikes face as he struggled, he probably knew that though Higgy had the upper hand at this moment, she wasn’t going to have it for much longer.

As she fought to keep the upper hand, he knew she was in some pain, though he wasn’t exactly sure where was causing the most discomfort for the blonde. All it took for her to lose the control that he was proud of her having, was a sharp intake of breath from Higgins as she tried to force Mike downwards.

The pair both fell backwards because of the force that the doctor gave to standing upright. He glanced back over his shoulder at the open door and rushed to slam it close without taking his eyes of Higgins who lay painfully crumpled over the bannister of the stairs.

Lunging forwards he grabbed Mike by the collar of his shirt and aimed to slam him into the wall that stood to his left. Swinging on someone who was considerably bigger than you was not the easy task like it seemed in the movies. 

His biceps screamed at the force they had to exert to carry out this task that he was asking of them. He stumbled when he managed to swing the doctor against the wall. Anger was fulling his veins as he saw Higgins gasping for breath as she leant against the bannister her right arm clutching her left which hung at an awkward angle.

His first swung and connected with the doctor’s face who was giggling at him, it connected with his cheekbone and though there was a force behind it, it did nothing to stop the taunting giggling from the doctor. His arm made his fist connected with the same spot another two times. As it was going to connect for the fourth time, a small weak sound came from his side,

“Magn- Magnum, we nee-need him to be alive”

Higgins had managed to peel herself off the bannister and had stood herself up by his side.

* * *

Her shoulder felt as if it had been attacked with a sledgehammer. Ribs on her left side infuriatingly sent shooting pains up her side with each breath. Looking desperately around her, she tried to figure out what had just happened. 

Stairs were underneath her head and some pictures sat on the wall seemed to hang the wrong way round. She couldn’t see her legs but could feel them dangling in the air somewhere. Barely lifting her head gave her more answers to why she was dangling above some stairs.

She was currently crumpled over the bannister of the stairs, her hips lodged into the gap where the vertical beam met the end of the bannister, that ran from the ceiling to the floor. Her right shoulder was balanced on the end of a carpeted stair while her left hung painfully in the air.

Glancing to her right shoulder, she could see it was sitting way out of place. Her shoulder joint was hanging further down than the rest of her clavicle, it felt as if gravity had a hold of it and was pulling it closer to the floor. As every second passed the pressure seemed to be slowly increasing. She was suspecting that her nerves were being pulled as her fingers were getting pins and needles.

Red droplets were dripping down onto the carpet forming red, ugly stains on the once cream carpet. They were slow but continuous. From the corner of her eye, she could see a river of scarlet travelling down her arm from a gash that sat just above her elbow. Another was travelling from an area on her back and the last she couldn’t pinpoint whereabouts where it was coming from.

Picking her head up fully, she jostled her shoulder and had to push the pain away the best she could. Looking at where her hips lay on the bannister, she got a couple of answers why she had gashes up and down her torso. Where the bannister was intricately carved towards the top of the stairs, it was ripped up and splinter where her body had connected with it. Some of the splinters that were stuck up were tinted with red.

Muscling the last ounce of power that she had left in her bones she lifted her left arm off the stair and tried with her might to grab a hold of the bannister. Her vision started to swim and spin as the pain overwhelmed her. Gritting her teeth, she reached as much as she could without lifting her other shoulder.

A fingertip touched the roughened bannister, then another until her whole hand wrapped around the bannister. Stilling herself for a moment, she tried to regain control of her breathing as she knew that her next moves were going to be excruciating but she couldn’t leave Magnum to fight on his own.

Taking a deep shuddery breath, she started to pull up torso upwards and was using her core to fight against gravity. As she started to pull herself upwards, she felt her shoulder slowly slide from where it sat high above its usual position to past down the socket. Not wanting to attract Mikes attention to herself or to make him think he won, she bit hard down on her lip to stop the screams that were threatening to escape. The copper liquid dripped into her mouth, but it did nothing to distract from the agonizing pain coming from her torso and arm.

Though it probably took seconds for her to pull herself up, it felt like hours. As managed to balance herself on what was left on the bannister, she fought to not let the blindsiding pain win. It felt so easy to just to close her eyes, to succumb to the fireworks being set off in her shoulders, she knew this was the easy way out but when did Juliet Higgins do the easy way?

Cradling her arm against her side, her legs started to slide her towards the floor. Her boots contacted with the floor but didn’t feel as if they would hold her when the support of the bannister that was no longer there.

To her right, Magnum was letting his fist loose on Mike, anger written across his face. She could see that he had lost control, the protective side of him had been let loose and he was going to lose sight of his main mission. She knew when that surge ran through you, you didn’t see the human being in front of you.

As her voice came out, it shocked her at the quiet and shaky tone that had come out, “Magn- Magnum, we nee-need him to be alive”.

Magnum’s first slowed and came to a halt. It met the other that was pinning the doctor against the wall. The anger, that she could see, was still seething out of him. He turned his head to look at her and his eyes were filled with fury. The one’s that smiled and shone brightly, were now dark and lightless.

Though his hands were still gripping Mike’s shirt tightly, his focus left the doctor briefly to look at her and Mike appeared to observe this. Mike brought a leg with force and shined Magnum in the knee as he tore Magnums hands off his chest.

Magnum staggered backwards and swung himself to the side as Mike lashed out with a kick. Swearing under his breath as he did so, realising the control he had of the situation was dwindling. The man opposite him seemed to have recharged his batteries back up, the way the fists were swinging at him.

He swung his fist at him, but instead his fist connected with the bulk of the doctor’s arm. His hand tried to grab the forearm but slipped and grasped at air.

Glancing behind him, there was nothing that he could grab. Kicking out his leg, he caught the back of Mikes’s knee and pulled back towards himself.

It was a move he was familiar too. He often did it to the Ohana lads, making them nearly trip or go weak-kneed when he sensed that they needed some laughter when on tour. But sadly, it only made Mike stumble for a slight second and he didn’t seem to find it funny.

Making Mike stumble, wasn’t a good idea as it meant that he was now close enough to reach and wrap his hands around his throat. His hands were like a vice, fingers were wrapped around and nails seemed to dig in as his struggled.

He wouldn’t admit it, but he was slightly worried about how this was going to end up. Higgins didn’t seem to be doing too good, he felt it was going to snap in two and Mike had a severe upper hand against them.

His own hands scrambled at his throat, frantically trying to relieve the tightening pressure that was crushing his throat with each squeeze. Black spots started to appear in his vision, his chest was heaving frantically desperately trying to draw in oxygen.

As his vision was seconds away from fading while his lungs were going into spasm, the pressure on his throat suddenly disappeared along with the hands that were wrapped around his neck. His hands went to his throat, as the pressure was replaced intense pain, his chest begging desperately trying to draw in oxygen.

Looking at the floor in front of him, the body of Mike lay sprawled in front of him face-down on the floor. A small lump forming on the back of his head, the suspect weapon – a tall statue of Mother Mary- lay next to him.

A high-pitched whimper came from opposite him. Focusing his eyes on the space in front of him, his eyes landed on Higgy. She had somehow managed to drag herself from the stairs and was swaying unsteadily in front of him, clutching her right arm to her side.

Blood was dripping all around her body, coming from her back and arms and a steady stream was making its way down her face from a wound on her hairline. Her legs weren’t looking very stable, as her feet were dancing on the spot.

He had to chuckle when she said in a breathless whisper, “You’re welcome, are you ok?” As she indicated with eyes as his now bruising throat.

“I’ll be good Higgy, I’m more worried about you” he replied stepping around the comatose body of Mike so that he was standing in front of her.

At a closer look, her skin was pallor and with each breath, a wince flashed across her face. Beads of sweat were forming on her forehead, swinging the heavy statue probably had taken all the energy that she had left in her body.

Her head swung violently, her thoughts were written across her forehead so he knew what was going to come out of her mouth, “ no-no, I…I’m fi..ne, myy shoulder i..ss dislocated I I think.”

A sarcastic quip came to his mind, but he didn’t think she would find it funny at this present moment.

He was definite that her shoulder was at least dislocated and even possibly broken. It was hanging way too low to not be. Reaching out he grasped her left arm, hoping to provide some stability to her wobbling stature.

All of a sudden, her glazed eyes rolled to the back of her head as she crumpled to the floor. Her knees bent as she tipped sideways. He immediately grabbed her other arm, hoping that since she had passed out it wouldn’t hurt, as he tried to stop her top half from hitting the ground hard.

He laid her gently onto the floor, grabbing a cushion off the couch to place under her head. She had seemed to have gotten paler; her skin was covered in a thick layer of sweat.

He hadn’t noticed before, but her breathing was quick and shallow, a raggedy breath at random intervals. He prayed that it was just because of some broken ribs, that it wasn’t something serious and that it didn’t get worse.

Nothing could be done for Higgins at that moment until he called for an ambulance, the danger was the criminal that was comatose on the floor who could wake back up.

Magnum ran to the kitchen hoping to find something to tie Mike up with until the cops arrived, Katsumoto was probably going to turn up to the crime scene at some point. Scrambling through drawers, he stumbled across some zip ties in a bundle.

Taking a couple, he bound Mike’s hands together and as a precaution his feet too. He didn’t fancy going round two, especially since Higgy wasn’t going to be able to help. He dialled for an ambulance and the police, not bothering to stay on the line they were only a couple of minutes out.

Fleeting back to his partner lying limp on the floor. Her eyelids were flickering, a dash of her glazed brown peeking through. A weak pulse flickered under his fingers, but scarily it paused with every other beat.

He sat down next to Higgins brushing a lone strand of her blonde locks off her face as fatigue from his part of the fight was starting to set into his bones. He was running on the last drop of adrenaline, he couldn’t do any more for the three them, all he could for them was to wait for help to arrive.

* * *

Walking up to the house he could see, through the open door, 3 people sprawled out on the floor. He was confident that he knew whom two of those people were going to be, he’d passed a black California at the start of the street. It seemed lately that any crime scene he attended 2 certain P. I’s either tended to be there or had left traces that they had been. 

Looking down the street, he could see the ambulance making its way towards the crime scene. If he suspected that Magnum and Higgins were involved, he always called an ambulance with their track record of injuries. They seemed to attract injures and trauma wherever they went.

A voice called to him from inside the house “yo, Gordie fancy seeing you here” He and Higgy head home after ambulance people patch her up and tell her to rest.

Sighing he made his way into the house, cursing at the amount of paperwork he knew was going to be doing once he got back to the station. 

The house was pretty intact, except the bottom of the bannister that was splinted into a million bits, a couple of blood puddles staining the cream stairs. 

The three occupants were spread through the sitting room. One flat out and tied up, one coming in and out of consciousness and the last was staring at him with a relieved look. 

He seems to stay this every time, but it never seemed to sink in, “Magnum, you sh…”

“… I should have rung you to let you know, but Higgy kind of started the fight and it got a bit crazy rather quickly. I’m fine,” 

Magnum was crouched protectively over Higgins, eyebrows knitted together in worry, moving so that her head was laid in his lap, “but Higgy isn’t doing great and he is going to have a bit of a headache when he wakes up”.

* * *

Gordon stepped aside as two paramedics came into the room. They set their equipment around Higgins, the machines beeping and pulsing, filling the silent air with noise. 

Magnum hadn’t moved a muscle at the arrival of the paramedics. Thumbs that had turned crimson, were stroking her forehead delicately avoiding the hairline wound. Concerned, brown eyes were focused on Higgins as she started to come to. 

Gordon watched as the paramedics worked around him as they checked her vitals, but it wasn't until they needed to start working on her shoulder, they needed him to let her go. Gordon had seen in previous situations, how either one wouldn’t let the other out of their sight. How they seemed to become more protective of each other when one was injured.

Placing a gentle hand on one of the paramedic’s shoulders, he indicated that he would try to coax Magnum to let Higgins go. She had come too, though was groggy either from the medications or the overwhelming pain he probably thought she was feeling. 

Crouching next to the pair, he placed his hands on top of Magnums pulling his hands away. “Magnum, Higgins is safe now, you’ve done your job. She needs their medical help now, they aren’t going to take her away from you.”

Guiding the P.I backwards, watching as Higgins was laid flat which meant gasping pains seemed to get louder. It pained Gordon to see his friend, ( _he wasn't going to say this to the gang out loud_ ), have her arm put in a brace. Although the paramedics said it was helping until she went to the hospital, it was causing Juliet’s eyes to water. 

Keeping a firm hand on Magnum’s shoulder to stop him following Higgins as she was wheeled towards the ambulance. As much as he knew that Magnum wanted to follow, he too needed to be seen to.

After the paramedic came to him clearing Magnum, saying he was only bruised on the face, he promised to drive Magnum to the hospital as soon as he wrapped up the crime scene. Which was going to have been quick, knowing the P.I duo seemed to get worse the longer and further they were separated. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my longest chapter of a fic!  
> I enjoyed writing my first fight and scuffle, it was a new experience.
> 
> I will be starting the second chapter sometime soon :)
> 
> Please let me know what you thought of this!


End file.
